justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 10
See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5, Archive 6; Archive 7 and Archive 8 GMRE (talk) 11:45, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Military settlements "inconsistencies" It originally said on the Pasir Putih page that a Winstons Amen 69 spawned there. That is not true at all. I had aerial reconaissanced that place earlier and I found no naval vehicles. Instead, I find a Maddox FVA 45 and 2 MV V880s, one of which is in forest camo. That is one place. At another military base, Kuala Jernih, there were both Fengdings, but there was also a AH-33 Topachula and another Maddox. And just to round it out, I clarified a "This-section-needs-work" area on Banjaran Berawan Besar Iota, where it said something about specification of any vehicles there Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:20, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Some JC2 settlements have suspicious info, because some articles were made based on what could be seen in the completion videos (I haven't done that myself, but that's what I've heard). We've probably worked through most of them and fixed them by now. GMRE (talk) 17:34, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Found another: Sungai Remaja. It originally said a Fengding EC2 Lift, MV V880, and Wilforce Trek II, but I only found the Fengding. I also found a Saas PP12 Hogg, but I see how that can resemble a MV V880 at a quick glance. There is one thing to note though, a well concealed Maddox FVA 45 near some rocks. No sign of a Trek II. Anonymous230385 (talk) 03:38, June 29, 2015 (UTC)User:Anonymous230385 Little Guy Ya think Korea should be added to the list of countries? After all, Little Guy is Korean (although Razak did find another hacker of his nationality) Anonymous230385 (talk) 22:12 June 29, 2015 (UTC) :I'll add it. That page still needs a lot of work. GMRE (talk) 17:51, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Cut-scene "errors" I found something wrong with the beginning cutscene in Taking Care of the Dishes. A Ular Boys grunt kicks out a small box that carries either the Fragmentation Grenade or Triggered Explosive, but when the mission starts, that box has miraculously transformed into a Submachine Gun box. I didn't think too much about it at first, but then I remembered the cut-scene in The White Tiger when Sheldon took out a Assault Rifle, but he ended up with a Shotgun. And there is also the beginning cut-scene of Boys with Toys where the H-62 Quapaw was going towards the totally wrong goal, Tanah Raya, instead of Pulau Kenjantanan. Do you think this might be some lazy game developers, or a glitch? Anonymous230385 (talk) 18:25, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, those were probably development errors. GMRE (talk) 18:33, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Rarest vehicle in Just Cause 2? I was just randomly looking through some articles and I happened upon the Makoto MZ 260X and it said "It is the rarest motorcycle and possibly the rarest vehicle in the game". It is definitely the rarest motorcycle, but I don't think its the rarest vehicle The U1 makes only three (really two) appearances, but it actually never spawns anywhere (unless through mods, of course) Anyway, do you think there should be a discussion about this on the forum? Anonymous230385 (talk) 1:37, July 1, 2015 :The U1 isn't controllable and doesn't count to the number of vehicles driven. GMRE (talk) 18:18, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Shimizu Tracline You said there wasn't an Agency version of the Shimuzu Tracline In that case, what is the difference between the Shimuzu ATV 110 and that vehicle? 'Cause when I ordered it, it said "Shimuzu Tracline" when I got on. Anonymous230385 (talk) 19:13, July 1, 2015 :The difference is that only the ATV 110 should be available from the market. If the name was "Shimuzu Tracline" when you got on, then even the game itself must be mixing them up. This must be a glitch. GMRE (talk) 19:18, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::You should add that to Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. Anonymous230385 (talk) 19:27, July 1, 2015 New glitches? My game has just been acting weirdly this week Everyday, when I load the game, I only encounter faction and military vehicles (other than parked vehicles) And then when I decide to have some fun with the military, the second I gain heat, instead of just a little heat at level one, it instantly maxes to level 5, a complete 180 degree counterclockwise turn to level 5 max in a little under 5 seconds And guess what, it NEVER goes away, until I go to a random stronghold and make a last stand there Glitches? Or just bad luck? Anonymous230385 (talk) 7:16, July 2, 2015 :I think it's both. I would reinstall the game if it still happens after turning the game off. The saved games have to be manually copied to a different place for that. GMRE (talk) 19:20, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Unexplainable Why does Bukit Dengkang show up as a location for both Ramai Rakyat Islands and West Tanah Raya? See " " and " " Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:53 July 3, 2015 :Some settlements are listed in 2 areas, because the map is designed strangely. In this case it's a mistake. GMRE (talk) 18:24, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Grammar Hi, a have a question: this sentence is correct? Rico can go up to the bus only by the right side. thanks, Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 12:00, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :"Up to"? You mean "in to"? If you mean in to, then it would be better to say that "Rico can only enter the bus from the right side." GMRE (talk) 12:17, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I have one question more: in this section the description is correct? Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 17:43, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose it's getting better. Don't worry about it. You're not the first or the last editor here who's not a native english speaker. In fact every other person here from a non-english speaking country. GMRE (talk) 18:25, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Something is really wrong Ya know the green-marked SV-1003 Raider in Kem Gunung Gurun Supply Depot? Well I was just driving around in it and a Hamaya GSY650 pulled up next to me and instantly I obtained heat. Isn't there a reason why its "green-marked"? Well I fled to a safe distance and exited. When I got back in, the pre-heat designation flashed on. I found this very suspicious and then went to Lembah Firdaus to test the AH-33 Topachula. Guess what? Same result. Any idea what to make of this? BTW I restarted the game multiple times the glitches don't seem to follow me now Anonymous230385 (talk) 16:54, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm guessing a glitch? But if it hadn't been a green marked vehicle, you would have gotten heat, not just pre-heat. GMRE (talk) 16:58, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::As far as I'm concerned the yellow triangle was NOT up there when I exited the facility (There was no indication to me that I would gain heat when I did) Anonymous230385 (talk) 17:04, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Hi, i have one question, in some cases the images about vehicles is so bad because was taking with a pc camera or similar, for example in this case: MV, i can take the same images but with more resolution and update the old image? Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 19:53, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Add the newer pictures to the article. I'll delete the old ones. GMRE (talk) 20:11, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Template A last question, the template: Template:Construction that template only can be used by the admins?, thanks for the answer Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 20:53, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :All templates can be used by anyone, if they're used correctly. See Templates for correct usage. GMRE (talk) 21:00, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::ok thanks for all answers :) Joseph Aedo 44 Glitch confirmation Yo GMRE... Ya know on the Just Cause 2 Bugs and Glitches page where it says "Water Tower explodes from fear?" IT EXISTS! I was just parachuting around Panau City and a small water tower came into view. Naturally, it became my target. But then when I got close, it just spontaneously exploded. And I got instant level 5 heat as well. And then I saw another one. I got close to it. It exploded. This went on for 3 more. It stopped after that, but when I got close to a destroyed one, the sound just plays again. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING except manuever around it via slingshot. Anonymous230385 (talk) 19:05, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle subsections in faction articles. Don't you think it's a good idea to divide the ground vehicle categories into vehicles seen in free roam and Liberations, and the vehicles seen only in missions? I don't see the reason why the San Esperito Military Fusilier Commander needs to be in the same category as the Ballard series armored vehicles, they have nothing in common besides both being ground vehicles. One appears in one mission only and the other appears in Liberations and a few missions. Shouldn't the vehicle categories have subsections for mission/sidemission only vehicles? Also, what about the San Esperito Police Department? Why should there only be one subsection for vehicles, instead of one for helicopters and watercraft? Please explain this because it doesn't make sense to me. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 19:24, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Vehicles in JC can appear under very many different circumstances. I don't see how the article would become better by having like 10 vehicle subsections in which most subsections only contain about 2 vehicles. Also, that way the same vehicle could appear in multiple subsections. If you want to improve the vehicles section to include more info, that's fine. A pretty good and easy to read way to rearrange them could be about like this: Ground vehicles (or army) <- This would be a subsection. *Vehicle name as a link. **At location X. **In a sidemission. **During heat. *Next vehicle name. **Location Z. Nautical vehicles (or navy) *Vehicle name as a link. **At location Y. **In a sidemission. **During heat. *Next vehicle name. **Location H. : GMRE (talk) 20:53, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Glitches Yo... On the Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches page there is a section where it says "Water tower explodes from fear?" IT EXISTS! I was flying around in a Rowlinson K22 and just as the glitch said, when the shadow touched a water tower, it exploded. And guess what? It happened again in a matter of minutes for another. Although now that I mention it my laptop was piping hot for some reason. And then ya know User:DjTap who said there were 501 Gas Pumps? There are. I tore apart Panau searched everywhere for them. When I was certain I got them all, I went into statistics and sure enough, 501. Unfortunately, this still does not make 100% completion (dang it). Anonymous230385 (talk) 22:38, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Outdated links The Hedge Wildchild and Bering I-86DP have a external link concerning modifications that lead to nowhere. Anonymous230385 (talk) 14:22, July 12, 2015 :I removed them. If someone wants to add working links, that's fine, but that won't be me. That mod site updated itself some time ago, so all their links broke. GMRE (talk) 17:07, July 12, 2015 (UTC) How to change a picture name Example: the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer and Alexander AX-14 pic that I initially named AI failure I think I just screwed up Joseph Adeo 44's picture he uploaded (oops sorry) Anonymous230385 (talk) 16:51, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Only admins can rename things. I'll fix them eventually. GMRE (talk) 18:01, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Other countries in the Just Cause universe I was just randomly looking around at some pages and I came across the Rajang Temple. It says on there "It resembles a mix of a Mayan temple and Stonehenge." Ya think those should be added to the list? BTW, I remember Razak Razman once saying something about crude Bruneian sludge (oil) flowing into the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. Anonymous230385 (talk) 13:20, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :I'll deal with those. GMRE (talk) 18:12, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles gallery :) Hi,I have seen that in vehicles gallery exist differents versions of it according to the factions, so I have an idea, divide the gallery according to the factions, i did it in this gallery: Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Gallery, also see this:[Gallery change], you can see that is more organized, what do you think about that?, is correct?. '-The Cat-' Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 12:56, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :I guess that's fine, but don't add picture captions that just say "side view", or "front view". That info is too obvious. GMRE (talk) 18:12, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :ok, that is true. :-The cat- Code I see in the chimera helicopter than u use this code colspan="1" rowspan="2" by curius for what is it? '-The Cat-' Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 19:07, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :It splits or merges some table cells. Look at the guerrilla part of the table. GMRE (talk) 19:10, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Page in blank Why sometime the page is in blank, but when i go to edit in mode "source code" the page is complete?, see the page of Hurst Buckaroo, for me this page is: the same situation was for the user Anonymusm, O.o, -The Cat- :It's a glitch. User:Kronostradamus knows more about that. It's not caused by us, it's something to do with wikia coding. GMRE (talk) 19:00, July 17, 2015 (UTC)